No control
by SumikoAIX
Summary: El equipo de béisbol de Seidou regresa a entrenar luego de saber que Inashiro será su próximo rival. Todos sedientos de victoria (y venganza), excepto uno, que parece estar más "inquieto" por otro pequeño detalle. [Miyuki x Sawamura] [Yaoi]


Hola a todos .w.  
Este es mi primer fanfic de estos dos, espero que no sea muy desastroso. Llegó a mí...en un momento crítico del semestre (?), pero no pude evitarlo .w.  
Está basado en parte del capítulo 47 de la primera temporada. Antes del partido contra Inashiro.

Gracias por darle oportunidad!

 _ **Diamond no Ace no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes. Son propiedad de Yuji Terajima.**_

 **._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

El ocaso comenzaba a hacerse presente, y el equipo de béisbol de Seidou regresaba lleno de energías. La mayoría, ansiosos, sedientos de victoria. En dos días más jugarían contra Inashiro, y si lograban ganarles, podrían llegar al Koushien.

La motivación podía respirarse en el aire.

Una vez que el autobús se detuvo, todos salieron con prisa, dispuestos a entrenar. Los de tercero eran los más animados. Sin embargo había alguien que, más que ansioso, se sentía inquieto por otro asunto.

‒¡Oye!¡Aún no me has respondido! ‒gritó acusadoramente una vez que bajaron del autobús‒¿De qué hablabas con el de pelos blancos? ‒

‒¿Sigues con eso? ‒respondió cansado. Lo ignoró y dio media vuelta. Iría a alistarse para ir al campo.

‒¡No huyas, Miyuki!

‒Sigo siendo tu senpai ¿sabes? ‒ dijo sonriendo, sin darle más importancia. El castaño de primero lo seguía de cerca, rodeándolo mientras seguía avanzando, escudriñándolo con la mirada.

‒Respóndeme. ‒exigió siguiéndole el paso. El de lentes suspiró cansado.

Fue un largo camino, pero por fin llegó a los vestidores, donde comenzó a alistar su equipo y su guante bajo la opresiva mirada ámbar.

‒¿Y bien?

‒¿"Y bien" qué?

‒¡Dime qué tanto hablabas con ese tipo! ‒ reclamó molesto, frente a él, obligándolo a verle.

El resto del equipo terminaba de alistarse, pronto se encontraron a solas. Al notar esto, el mayor sonrió maliciosamente y dejó a un lado sus cosas. ‒¿Celoso? ‒ susurró acercándose peligrosamente al menor.

‒¡Q-qué! ¡Claro que no! ‒ gritó dando un par de pasos atrás, con el rostro totalmente sonrojado.

‒¿Seguro? ‒ volvió a susurrar, acercándose nuevamente.

‒¡Muy seguro! ‒gritó retrocediendo, pero los casilleros detuvieron su camino. Sintió un golpe seco y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras el calor se agolpaba en sus mejillas. Abrió los ojos lentamente. Miyuki apoyaba su antebrazo sobre el contra los casilleros, y se encontraba a pocos centímetros. Sólo pudo concentrarse en su mirada perversa y penetrante. Su corazón iba a explotar dentro de él, latía demasiado rápido y fuerte cuando el cátcher estaba tan cerca suyo. Volvió a cerrar los ojos cuando sintió el aliento ajeno sobre sus labios.

‒Qué lástima. ‒ susurró contra los labios del menor. Se separó de él y le vio divertido. ‒ Y yo que pensé que irías a pelearte con Mei por mí. ‒ agregó con una carcajada mientras el otro, literalmente, lanzaba humo por las orejas.

‒¡Miyuki idiota! ‒gritó con fuerza. ‒¡Eres un maldito…!‒ apretaba los dientes y respiraba trabajosamente. _"Este imbécil no se imagina cómo me pone con sus juegos"_ pensó frustrado, empuñando su siniestra frente a él.

‒Eres un tonto muy divertido. ‒ acarició los castaños cabellos del menor, sin ser consciente de que ese gesto lograba tranquilizarlo por completo. ‒ Será mejor que nos demos prisa. Los demás ya deben haber comenzado a entrenar. ‒dio un par de pasos, yendo por sus cosas.

‒Pero…‒ murmuró el pitcher, haciendo que se detuviera y volteara. ‒¿…por qué le tienes tanta confianza? ‒ preguntó con voz ronca, siendo sincero. El de lentes se sorprendió ante el cambio de actitud. ‒No pude escuchar mucho, pero…oí que él te llamaba _Kazuya_. Tú también lo llamas por su nombre. Por qué‒ sonó exigente, muy serio para ser él.

‒" _Qué miedo"‒_ pensó viéndolo a los ojos. ‒ _"Su mirada escomo la de una fiera, lista para atacar"‒_ sonrió y volvió a acercarse a él, de la misma forma que antes, sólo que esta vez Sawamura no se inmutó en lo más mínimo. ‒ _"Qué miedo"‒_ volvió a pensar, para nada incómodo con la situación.

‒Por qué‒ repitió, sin apartar sus ojos de Miyuki.

‒Vamos en el mismo año, nos conocemos hace algún tiempo. ¿No es suficiente? ‒dijo, bastante divertido con la situación.

‒No. ‒ se limitó a responder. La cercanía sí que lo ponía nervioso. Siempre que el mayor comenzaba con ese tipo de cosas, sucumbía sin poder evitarlo. Y para qué mentirse. Hasta cierto punto, debía reconocer que de vez en cuando buscaba ser víctima de la situación. Pero esto era algo que realmente lo molestaba. Su corazón golpeaba fuerte contra su pecho, pero podía mantener el control.

‒De verdad que eres idiota. ‒dijo antes de pasar su mano libre por la cintura del pitcher y acercarlo hacia sí.

Eso era demasiado para Sawamura. Sorprendido (y sonrojado) apoyó una de sus manos contra el pecho del mayor, haciendo un intento inútil de alejarlo. Apretó los dientes al notar que ya no tenía control sobre sí mismo y se vio indefenso ante el cátcher.

‒Me encanta cuando tratas de resistirte. ‒se burló sonriendo. ‒Aún no entiendo por qué lo haces. ‒agregó, llevando su diestra hasta el rostro del castaño. Lo tomó por la barbilla, haciendo que le viera directamente.

‒Idiota. ‒susurró con rabia, sabía que tenía razón. Cerró los ojos y esperó el tan ansiado contacto entre sus labios.

Un suave roce hizo que ambos soltaran suspiros acompasados. Lentamente unieron sus labios en un beso que comenzó tranquilo y sumiso. Miyuki marcaba el ritmo de las caricias, que, para gusto de Sawamura, estaban siendo tortuosamente lentas. Llevó ambas manos hasta los hombros del mayor, llegando hasta la nuca para enredar sus dedos entre el cabello ocre y hacer que el contacto fuera más intenso. Respiraba con pesadez, suspiraba y daba pequeños quejidos.

 _‒"Maldito ….lo hace a propósito".‒_ pensó desesperado. El calor le quemaba el rostro y el aire escaseaba cada vez más.

El mayor sonrió sin dejar de acariciar sus labios con los propios. Con un movimiento un poco brusco dejó a Sawamura estampado contra los casilleros, aprisionándolo con su propio cuerpo. El menor soltó un quejido por el golpe, cosa que aprovechó para una pequeña intromisión en la boca ajena.

Soltó un gemido al sentir el calor de su lengua buscando la suya, y correspondió casi por instinto, ansioso.

Miyuki ahora tenía ambas manos en la cintura del menor, una de ellas alternaba entre sus caderas, sus piernas y su pecho, mientras la otra lo acercaba más hacia sí (como si fuera posible). Sawamura por su parte, halaba con fuerza del cabello castaño, para profundizar más el beso; respiraba con dificultad, gemía débilmente y movía las caderas al ritmo que Miyuki marcaba con sus labios. No era muy habitual, pero adoraba sentir al mayor gimiendo en su boca, así que no perdía la oportunidad de provocarlo.

‒ _"Este crío…" ‒_ maldecía mentalmente. Llevó ambas manos hasta la cintura del pitcher, y lo levantó, apoyándolo contra los casilleros, que hicieron un ruido sordo. Instantáneamente Sawamura enredó las piernas en las caderas del mayor, procurando no interrumpir tan necesitado y delicioso beso, sin embargo fue el cátcher quien lo rompió toscamente.

‒Pero qué….‒ no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando sintió el calor húmedo en su cuello. Gimió con fuerza y llevó una mano hasta su boca para intentar silenciarse. Miyuki besaba, lamía y mordisqueaba cada rincón de su piel al tiempo que movía suavemente sus caderas, dándole sutiles embestidas al pitcher.

Mantenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza. Respiraba con pesadez. Su pecho subía y bajaba acelerado. Su pulso parecía una bomba pronta a estallar. Todo su cuerpo ardía. Por momentos, sentía que perdería la conciencia. No podía evitar gemir contra su propia mano ¿Acaso era el único en tales condiciones?

‒Eres muy ruidoso. ‒susurró contra su oído antes de lamerlo. Lo que provocó otro gran gemido. Sonrió satisfecho.

Le vio frustrado, sin saber qué decir exactamente. No es que hubiese mucho qué decir, no podía quejarse. Volvió a llevar su mano hasta la nuca del mayor y lo acercó hacia sí, para volver a unir sus labios, en un beso que, esta vez, era un poco más calmo. Enredó su lengua con la ajena con infinita paciencia, mientras suspiraba y acariciaba su cabello.

Se separó un momento. Contempló al de lentes, viendo a través de su mirada intensa y llena de deseo. ‒…sobre lo de antes…‒dijo pausadamente, respirando con dificultad.

‒No sigas con eso.

‒Pero…

 _¡Miyuki!_

Ambos se sobresaltaron.

 _¡Miyuki!_

‒…alguien…‒ sin embargo no pudo completar la frase, cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba de rodillas en el suelo. ‒Maldito,.. ‒ masculló cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había dejado caer a propósito.

‒Lo siento. ‒murmuró sonriendo, con su equipo de protección en ambas manos.

‒Miyu….ah, aquí estabas‒ Kuramocchi llegaba corriendo a los vestidores. ‒El entrenador te necesita en la práctica.

‒Voy en seguida.

‒¿¡El entrenador te envió a buscarnos!? ‒ preguntó el pitchesr, poniéndose de pie.

‒Con que aquí estabas ‒ respondió neutral. ‒ No, el entrenador no dijo nada de ti.

Y una vena en su sien comenzó a inflamarse.

‒Como sea, date prisa. ‒ agregó dirigiéndose al cátcher.

‒Sí. ‒ esperó a que el peliverde se alejara, y una vez que dejó de oír sus pasos, volteó hacia el menor, que seguía refunfuñando por lo bajo. ‒¿Vas a venir?

‒¡Por supuesto! ‒ respondió casi ofendido, a lo que el otro volvió a reír. Tomó su guante y salió corriendo, olvidando todo el asunto de hace un rato.

Miyuki sonrió. ‒ ¡Oye, Sawamura! ‒ gritó yendo tras él, alcanzándolo. El aludido se detuvo, viéndolo expectante. ‒No tienes que preocuparte. Tú eres mi pitcher favorito. ‒ sonrió con confianza, y avanzó a trote lento hasta el campo, siendo seguido por el de primero, que ahora no podía dejar de sonreír.

…y pasó todo el entrenamiento de esa noche gritándole a los miembros del equipo (al azar) que 'él era el favorito'.

 **._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

 **Gracias por llegar hasta acá!  
** Cualquier crítica, comentario, opinión o sugerencia es bien recibida (:  
Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie .w,

 **Gracias por leer!**


End file.
